This invention relates to a pack for a plurality of elongate articles to be arranged parallel to one another in a block. Packs of this type provide for the transport of a plurality of articles accommodated therein and also facilitate the display position without the articles having to be individually removed from the pack.
FIG. 1 shows one example of a conventional folding box of cardboard. The pack is used to accommodate a plurality of articles, preferably glasses, cans or the like. It comprises a rectangular tray-like upper part and a corresponding tray-like lower part which are joined together by two opposite lateral connecting walls. The pack also comprises front and rear side parts. Each of these side parts is provided with a rectangular opening extending between the two lateral connecting walls which, as an inspection window, enables the articles to be seen without allowing them to fall out. The folding box additionally comprises a perforation in the lateral connecting walls which extends near and parallel to the tray-like lower part and which makes the pack easier to tear open.